


Bath Time

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Nothing could really make their 5 year anniversary better. Or so Yoochun thought.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho led Yoochun into his apartment, a firm grip on his elbow. Yoochun followed, blindly, trusting, a small smile on his lips. Yunho had promised him something to end their night, but it was already so perfect that Yoochun wasn’t sure he could add to it.

They’d met at the park, like they did more often than not, and walked around, fingers linked together and talked about their day. After a while, a limo had pulled up near them and Yunho took him to dinner.

For their five year anniversary, Yoochun had expected something elaborate and expensive. Instead, Yunho had taken him to the restaurant where they first met. The place where Yoochun had lost hold of a tray of food and dumped it on the overly expensive tailored suit that Yunho had been wearing.

Yoochun had been fired on the spot, and then Yunho had told the proprietor that it wasn’t Yoochun’s fault and if the man fired him then he, Jung Yunho, son and heir of a wealthy finance firm, would see to it that roaches were discovered at the restaurant.

Yoochun told him that it didn’t matter, and he was going to quit anyway, and Yoochun went and grabbed his bag and left the restaurant and ended up kissing Yunho later that night under a street light in the park.

Their date tonight had been the only time Yoochun had returned to that restaurant. He’d since gone to college, with the help of Yunho, of course, and was student-teaching at the high school to earn enough hours and credit to have his own art classes.

“Stay right here, love,” Yunho murmured against his ear, and Yoochun shivered, and then nodded.

After years of being in Yunho’s apartment, Yoochun knew he was standing right in the middle of it. Just inside the hall, not in the living room, kitchen to his right, hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms to his left.

Yunho returned just a few minutes later. His arms hands cupped Yoochun’s cheeks, lifted his head and their lips just touched, a breath of heat. Yunho ran his hands down Yoochun’s shoulders and slipped them under his jacket. He pushed it off and Yoochun shrugged out of it. The jacket fell the floor, forgotten when Yunho’s lips molded to his again. His hands curled around Yoochun’s back, and then pulled at his shirt. Yoochun moaned into the next kiss, fingers flying over buttons. The shirt fluttered to join the jacket.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yunho whispered as he tugged the undershirt over Yoochun’s head. The blue scarf (one of Yoochun’s presents and currently being used to blindfold him) slipped up just a little and Yunho readjusted it and let his finger caress the angles of Yoochun’s neck and collarbones. The ends of the crocheted material caressed past Yoochun’s long hair and to the middle of his back.

Their lips touched again. Soft, sweet, tongues barely grazing. Yoochun would never tire of kissing Yunho.

After a moment, Yunho seemed to remember that he was undressing his lover, and his hands went to the belt and clasp of Yoochun’s pants. Yoochun kept his arms around Yunho’s neck and let him, shifting his feet and legs to get rid of the rest of his clothes.

Yunho cupped his ass and pulled Yoochun’s naked body against his clothed one. Though the clothes didn’t matter much. His body was shaking with lust and the pants were way too thin to even try to conceal his erection.

“I love you,” Yunho said.

Yoochun smiled and whispered it back.

Yunho reluctantly released him and took his hand. He led him down the hall and into the master bedroom, around the bed they shared on most nights and into the opulent, marble dominated bathroom. The room was warm with steam, the water running into the tub. Yunho left him in the middle of the room and the water stopped. The light darkened behind the blindfold. Carefully, Yunho brought him to the edge of the giant tub, and Yoochun climbed in, moaning at the warm touch of water on his skin. He sank to his chin, forgetting about the scarf. Smiling he stretched his arms out along the sides of the tub.

Yunho chuckled at the content smile and Yoochun listened to the sound of cloth moving, hoping his lover was getting naked to join him.

Hands touched the scarf and then pulled it off.

Yoochun kept his eyes shut for only a moment and then opened them. Everything was shadowed, light flickering from tiny blue candles set up around the room. The water was milky with bath salts and everything smelled like sandalwood and sage.

Yoochun smiled at Yunho and then frowned when his lover sat on the stairs, still in his dress pants. He’d taken off his shirt, and the candlelight flickered and shadowed his strong upper body.

“What?” he asked.

“This bath would be better with you in it.”

Yunho chuckled. “In a minute.” Yunho took the sodden scarf and tied one end of it to Yoochun’s wrist.

Yoochun moaned, not fighting when Yunho pulled at his arm. He snaked the scarf through the bar above Yoochun’s head, a bar that was rarely used to hang towels as it was meant to. Yoochun lifted his other hand and Yunho finished binding him. Yunho slipped his hand under Yoochun’s head and pulled the hair tie free, letting Yoochun’s long hair float around him.

Yunho kissed him just once, and then rose. He went to the vanity and retrieved a bright orange bar of soap and a blue washcloth.

“Just for my darling,” he said and sat back on the edge of the tub. He dipped them both into the water, and Yoochun’s nose was immediately filled with the citrusy tang of orange.

Yunho filled the blue cloth with a rich lather of soap, and then set the bar down. He started at Yoochun’s chest, teasing his nipples first with slick fingers, and then with the rougher fabric of the washcloth. Yoochun sighed, moaning with every brush against his sensitive skin. Yunho played a little longer and then dipped the cloth under the water, washing Yoochun’s stomach. He teased the sensitive skin around his belly button. Yoochun’s cock was already hard, and Yunho quickly swiped the cloth around it and over his balls and then pulled away.

Yoochun groaned in disappointment.

Yunho smiled at him. He picked up the soap again, and then dipped his arm under the water. He lifted Yoochun’s leg and washed from his thigh to his knee, and then down to his foot. He made sure that every toe was touched, rubbed and cleaned. He ran his knuckles over the slickened curve of his foot and then up his calf.

Yoochun probably would have sunk under the surface in contentment had his arms not been bound.

Yunho gently placed his leg back in the tub and then did the exact same to the other one.

“God, I love you,” Yoochun whispered.

Yunho smiled and leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I know you’re utterly relaxed right now, but turn around.”

Yoochun whined, but did as Yunho asked. He sat up, twisted his arms first and then his hips. Yunho helped him on the slippery porcelain surface and Yoochun ended up on his knees, hands stretched in front of him, the scarf twisted around the bar.

Yunho moved Yoochun’s hair off his back. He covered the inked skin with kisses, following the elaborate trails of music notes that painted colors and shadows on his shoulder blades. Yunho had the melody memorized and found himself randomly playing it when he was alone at a piano.

With difficulty, he stopped worshiping his lover’s soul and lathered up the washcloth again. He massaged more than washed his back, and Yoochun arched into the touches, shoulders sticking out from the strain of being bound.

With few words, Yunho directed him again until Yoochun was kneeling, his hands now gripping the bar, bent over the side of the tub.

Yunho washed his ass, playing and teasing each curve. Slipping fingers along his opening. The furled skin twitched and clenched with every pass. Yunho was hard in his pants, so hard, but Yoochun was still making sense, still begging with words instead of noises. Yunho discarded the washcloth and used only his hands to tease, curling fingers under his body to tug on his erection in the water, and then sliding up to pinch and bruise his nipples.

“Please, Yunho, oh god, please.”

Yunho smiled again and then cupped his hands into the cooler water and used it to rinse Yoochun’s body of the soap.

After, he left his lover there, head turned and eyes blurry with lust. Yunho stood up and went back to the vanity. With his back turned, he took the rest of his now-wet clothes off. He pulled out a small bottle of waterproof lube and then met Yoochun’s gaze in the mirror. He smirked, uncapped the bottle and poured lube into his hand. He moaned when his slick fingers curled around his cock.

“Yunnie,” Yoochun begged again.

Yunho didn’t move, but teased himself, turned away so all Yoochun could see was his face. He played a little too long and had to forcefully take his hand off his cock before he came, thinking of his lover waiting in the tub for him.

“When you do that,” Yoochun said, “stroke your cock, I mean, your ass tightens up and your thighs are rock hard, and every muscle in your back is rippled and god, you’re gorgeous.”

Yunho smiled and finally turned around. He remembered to bring the lube with him, and he climbed into the water with his lover. It’d cooled considerably, so Yunho put one hand on Yoochun’s ass, slick fingers teasing the curve and dipping in the cleft to brush against his entrance, and then reached into the water and released the drain.

Yoochun moaned from the teasing, trying to thrust back on his finger, get it inside him.

Yunho plugged the tub again, turned on the hot water and let it fill. While he waited, he played some more, using both hands to torture different spots of Yoochun. When the tub was full, Yunho turned the water off.

He leaned over Yoochun’s back and Yoochun turned his head for a kiss. Yunho smiled into the press of lips and then said, “Do you want me to let you go yet?”

Yoochun shook his head and tugged at the scarf.

“Good, because I wasn’t going to.”

“Liar,” Yoochun breathed into the next kiss, and Yunho’s smile widened. Yes, he was a liar. He’d do anything that Yoochun wanted. Always.

Yunho sat back on his feet and rubbed his hand ups and down Yoochun’s ass. “I love you.”

Yoochun smiled behind him and said, “I love you. Fuck me now?”

Yunho chuckled. “Maybe.”

He teased again, slipping his slick fingers around Yoochun’s entrance. He used his knuckles and the side of his hand. Never penetrating. Yoochun moaned, head between his arms and started humping nothing. The water rippled around them.

“Stop that,” Yunho said and slapped his ass, splashing water too. “You’ll make a mess.”

Yoochun tried to laugh. Every time they had sex in the tub, they had a huge mess to clean up. But it never stopped them from doing it again and again.

“Hold still, love,” Yunho said.

With a whimper, Yoochun stopped moving.

Yunho added more lube to his fingers, and then pressed just one into Yoochun’s begging body. He meant to tease again, but Yoochun thrust back and the finger sank in. Yunho slapped his ass for that, but pressed it deeper until his entire finger was surrounded by those clenching muscles.

Yoochun moaned, tensing up and relaxing. He moved slowly, fucking himself on the finger.

Yunho added a second one without warning him, and Yoochun cried out.

“Yunho please, god, please. No more teasing.”

Yunho smiled and pressed a kiss to the middle of his back. He pumped his fingers slowly, twisted them, spreading and curling. Every time he brushed over Yoochun’s prostate, his lover mewled, mouth open, tongue running over his bottom lip.

It was too good, so good. Yoochun wanted Yunho inside him, but when Yunho was in a mood like this, it was heavenly, sinful and delicious, being opened so slowly, teased into pleasure. His cock was so hard it felt that a single stroke of Yunho’s hand would make him come immediately.

Yoochun whimpered in desperation when Yunho pressed in a third finger.

“Please, fuck me, fuck oh god god god, Yunho-love please.”

Yunho rubbed his other hand up and down Yoochun’s back, probably trying to soothe him, but fuck that. Yoochun needed to be fucked.

He thrust back on the fingers, yanking on the scarf.

Yunho laughed and said, “Okay, okay.” He removed his fingers, and Yoochun moaned, lowering his head again in anticipation.

Yunho covered his cock in lube and pour some right on the cleft of Yoochun’s ass. He gripped one ass cheek tightly and swiped his dick up and down, over the furled skin.

Yoochun whimpered and cried out.

He was half way in saying Yunho’s name, to beg him to fuck him, when Yunho stopped and pushed, forcing the head of his cock past those tight muscles. Yoochun moaned and thrust back, taking more inside him.

Yunho pressed his hand to Yoochun’s lower back and his legs spread and very slowly, he moved forward, stretching Yoochun open all at the same time, never retreating.

Yoochun panted, body thrumming with pleasure. His cock pulsed precome into the water.

Yunho stopped, their bodies pressed together and ran his hands over Yoochun’s back. Yoochun tried, he tried to stay just like this, in this moment of blissful anticipation, but he couldn’t. He needed more. He pulled his hips forward and then pushed them back, forcing Yunho in and out of his body.

Yunho moaned, and let him do the same thing a few more times. With an impatient slap to his ass, Yunho grabbed his hips and stilled him, but Yunho didn’t stop moving, taking over, thrusting in and out of Yoochun almost violently.

The room darkened as water splashed up onto the sides and extinguished candle after candle. Yoochun’s voice, his begging now noises and not words, echoed through the room. Yunho wrapped his hair into his hand and pulled Yoochun’s head back, stretching his neck. Yoochun’s mouth stayed open, each thrust punctuated by a small cry. His legs spread and his hips lowered, changing the angle Yunho slammed into him. Yunho didn’t mind. Every press into Yoochun’s body pulled a needy shiver from him, and his entrance pulsated faster.

“Yunho, oh god, Yunho. Yunho, Yunho.”

Yunho knew those cues and he unclenched his hand from Yoochun’s ass, leaving bright red fingerprints in the skin. He slipped it around his hip, circled his hand around Yoochun’s erection, and stroked in time to his thrusts.

Yoochun screamed and slammed back against him, splashing more water from the tub. His body froze for a moment, and Yunho tightened his hold on his hair. Yoochun shattered. His entrance pulsed around Yunho’s dick, and his cock exploded, come splashed into the water and up onto the side of the tub. Yoochun slowed and then stopped moving, whimpering when Yunho let his hair go, but if he didn’t hold Yoochun up, Yunho knew from experience that his lover would slide into the tub and never come up, and Yunho wasn’t finished. Yet.

Yoochun’s head dropped between his arms, and his entire body sagged, weak and delirious while Yunho continued to move in and out of him. He knew it wouldn’t be long, and he panted Yunho’s name, coughing, voice rough from screaming.

“Fuck, I love you,” Yoochun managed.

Yunho shivered in bliss. He never tired of hearing Yoochun say that. His impending orgasm rolled through him. His sore and exhausted body refused to do more than push into Yoochun. He leaned over his back, mouth open at his tattooed shoulders damp with water and sweat. Yoochun hummed and clenched his body and Yunho gave up his control, gave up holding back. Even if he wanted to prolong the moment, his body said no more, and with a whimper of Yoochun’s name, he emptied his release inside his lover, panting his love into his skin at the same time.

Yunho wrapped his arm around Yoochun’s stomach and barely kept them from collapsing. It took a few minutes for him to get enough energy to reach up and work out the knots binding Yoochun to the railing. As soon as he was free, he twisted in Yunho’s arms and they sank into the cooling water. Yunho’s arm wrapped around his lower back to support him. Their legs twisted together.

Light from the candles on the vanity flickered, vainly trying to light the entire space.

“I love you,” Yunho said.

Yoochun hummed in agreement.

“Let’s go rinse off and then go to bed.”

Another hum. “In a minute.”

Yunho smiled and kissed Yoochun’s cheek. He carefully released his lover and Yoochun sank further into the tub. After a kiss on his forehead, Yunho climbed out of the tub. Yoochun pouted, but didn’t have the energy to cling to him. He barely had the energy to crack open his eyes and watch Yunho walk to the shower. He turned on the water and messed with the dials until the water streamed from the waterfall showerhead in the ceiling.

Yunho smiled over at him. “Do I have to come and get you?”

Yoochun returned the smile and lifted his arms out of the tub, and then nothing else. He was so relaxed, so well fucked.

Yunho chuckled and came back to the tub. He reached under Yoochun first and released the plug.

“Now you have to get out, because you’ll be wet and cold in a couple minutes.”

Yoochun tried to glare at him.

Yunho held out his arm and Yoochun gripped it. Yunho pulled and steadied them while Yoochun climbed from the tub. He supported him over the wet tile and then into the spray of the shower. Curled together, they stood under the spray, and Yoochun smiled against Yunho’s shoulder, arms loosely around his waist. He didn’t even have energy to cling to him.

“Take me to bed,” Yoochun whispered.

Yunho nodded. “In a moment, love.” He reached for shampoo and Yoochun turned his head to give him access to his hair without actually leaving the embrace of his arms. Yunho scrubbed his scalp and then added conditioner. He used Yoochun’s citrus body wash and ran his hands all over Yoochun’s body to clean him off. They stayed under the spray again, rinsing the soap from their skin, and then Yunho turned the water off. They stepped to the vanity and Yunho dried Yoochun off before wrapping him up in a robe.

Yunho blew out the last few candles, and they left the darkened bathroom.

The tired smile on Yoochun’s face didn’t leave as Yunho led him to the bedroom. Yunho left him only long enough to pull the blankets back and then helped him climb under them.

Yunho turned off the bedside lamp and plunged them into darkness. He slid in next to Yoochun, and Yoochun rearranged and pressed their bodies together.

Yunho held him with one arm and the other he lifted above his head. He stared into the dark and thought of how much Yoochun meant in his life.

“Chunnie-ah?”

“Hm,” came the sleepy response.

“Move in with me?”

Yoochun turned his head up and Yunho imagined him staring at him in the dark.

“You mean everything to me, and I know you’re content with how we are, but I’m not. I don’t want to hide you from anyone any more and if my father has a problem with my bed partner, well, then I can go work for our competitor.”

Yoochun chuckled and said, “Fine. But I’m not moving in with you right now. I’m too sore and tired to move furniture.”

Yunho laughed, captured his lips in a deep kiss and said, “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Yoochun said.

They kissed again, and again, soft and tender, punctuated by moans.

Yoochun shifted and their naked skin pressed together. Yoochun rocked his body on Yunho’s side, just a little.

“Is there lube within reaching distance?” Yoochun whispered.

“No.”

“Guess you’ll just have to fuck me without it then.”

Yunho shook his head. “You can barely move.”

“And you’ve proven on more than one occasion that I don’t have to be able to move for you to fuck me.”

Yunho smiled and kissed him gently. He meant for it to be a good night kiss, but as it progressed, he knew that his lover wasn’t done, no matter how sore and exhausted. He ran his hands over the soft skin of Yoochun’s back and into his drying hair. Yoochun arched into the touches, kissing Yunho so ferociously that Yunho had no choice but to reach for the nightstand and find a bottle of lube.


End file.
